Ventana al pasado
by miki26
Summary: Muchos han especulado con cual era el momento más importante de su vida, en esta historia Nanoha cuenta cual fue el momento que cambio su vida para siempre, con sus propias palabras.


**Ventana al pasado**

Muchas personas han deliberado cual fue el momento más importante de mi vida. Algunos han dicho que fue en el momento que encontré a Yuuno y descubrí la existencia de la magia, otros que fue cuando encontré a mi querida Fate, incluso algunos decidieron que fue cuando decidí adoptar a Vivio.

Y todos ellos tienen razón, pero también se equivocan.

El momento más importante de mi vida fue en mi más temprana niñez, muchos años antes de que descubriera la magia y ese momento de mi vida me convertiría en lo que soy ahora.

Esta es la historia de aquel importante momento y que nunca olvidaré.

Nunca hubiera pensado que una llamada cambiaría de tal forma mi vida, sobretodo en esos momentos que tenía solo cuatro años. Sin duda alguna jamás olvidare lo que pasaría después, el sufrimiento, la soledad y la impotencia que sentiría durante los días, semanas y meses después de ese incidente.

Yo estaba junto mi hermana Miyuki cuando todo comenzó, el ruido de un cristal estrellándose contra el suelo llamó nuestra atención. Allí vimos arrodillada a nuestra madre su piel blanca como la nieve, su cara empapada por lágrimas.

Los siguientes minutos o tal vez fueron horas me fueron confusos, la preocupación por mi madre me hizo perder la perspectiva del tiempo, no me percate cuando llego mi hermano o cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia el hospital donde estaba nuestro padre. Lo único que me preocupaba en esos momentos era la situación de mi madre.

Cuando habíamos llegado al hospital mi madre parecía haber mejorado un poco, su piel ya había vuelto casi a su color normal. Pero como mi hermano Kyoya agarraba mi pequeña mano podía observar como mi madre hablaba con aprehensión y angustia con un doctor.

Me pareció horas hasta que nuestra madre volvió junto a nosotros, hasta que se acercó a nosotros con una cálida sonrisa y ahora en estos momentos me puedo dar cuenta en que poco sincera era aquella sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, ella comenzó a explicarnos como nuestro padre tubo un accidente en su trabajo y nuestro padre estaba muy enfermo.

Unos minutos después nos llevaron a todos a la habitación de mi padre, allí se encontraba tumbado en una cama, con una sabanas que ocultaban parcialmente su cuerpo. Vendas recorrieron todo su cuerpo y varios tubos estaban conectados a su cuerpo. Miré todo aterrada mientras me aferra a mi hermana Miyuki.

Las lágrimas caían por mis pequeñas mejillas, no entendía por que ocurría esto. Por que tenía que estar nuestro padre enfermo, quería que estuviera riendo y jugando con nosotros como siempre.

No podía saber que a partir de ese momento todo empeoraría para nosotros.

En esos momentos era demasiado joven para saberlo, pero pronto lo aprendí. Las dificultades que pasábamos para poder vivir en aquella época.

Al día siguiente nuestra madre nos había reunido a todos y comenzó a explicarnos como iban a tener que ayudar para poder vivir. Como teníamos que trabajar juntos, para que cuando nuestro padre se despertará y se hubiera recuperado se sintiera orgulloso de nuestro trabajo.

Y entonces comenzó la soledad.

Yo era demasiado pequeña para poder ayudar, así que me tenía quedar en casa sola. Muchos días me encontraba mirando por la venta observando al cielo y las aves que volaban libremente, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Mi madre intentaba estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible, al igual que mis hermanos. Por eso había veces que me pedían que les acompañaran cuando tenían que hacer pequeños recados o cuando hacían cortas visitas a nuestro padre.

Aún así pasaba la mayor del tiempo en la soledad de nuestra casa, llorando sin saber que hacer para poder ayudar.

Durante los momentos en que me encontraba sola, pensaba en los otros niños. Pensaba en que si ellos pasaban por lo que ella pasaba, en algún momento de su vida. No lo sabía después de todo apenas había tenido contacto cercano con otros niños de su edad.

Aún así no podía evitar preguntármelo.

El tiempo pasaba y mí padre no se recuperaba, yo cada vez me sentía más triste y sola. Y una noche descubriría que no era la única que se sentía de esa forma. Esa noche en la que baje hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua y me encontré a mi madre llorando en la oscuridad.

Hasta que se percató de mi presencia y sonrió con calidez y me indico que fuera hacia ella. Las palabras que me dijo en ese momento y la calidez de sus brazos rodeando mi pequeño cuerpo hicieron que comprendiera mis errores.

Comprendí lo doloroso que era para ella también, para mis hermanos. Que para ellos también fue doloroso desde un principio. Y lo doloroso que era para mí ser tan pequeña y no poder ayudar más a mi familia.

En ese momento también me sentía egoísta, hasta ahora había pensado solo en mi dolor, en mi soledad y me había olvidado en lo que sentía mi familia. Jure en aquel mismo momento no volverlos a preocupar, que me preocuparía de mis propios problemas sin ayuda de nadie.

Así que desde ese día siempre estaba sonriendo intentando ocultar mi soledad y el dolor que sentía de mi familia. Al principió sabía que no lo conseguía, pero con el paso de los días cada vez la sonrisa que ocultaba mis verdaderos sentimientos, fue lo suficientemente convincente.

Finalmente llego el día en que nuestro padre despertó, pensé que al fin todo volvería a la normalidad con su regreso, pero me equivoque.

Me di cuenta enseguida que todo cambio para todos nosotros, al principio pensé que era imaginaciones mías, que era algo temporal. Que duraría hasta que nos volviéramos a acostumbrar a al regreso de nuestro padre.

Pero eso no pasó y me di cuenta como nuevos y fuertes lazos se habían formado en nuestra familia. Mi madre y padre eran inseparables sus lazos fortalecidos por el accidente, el amor que se tenían mutuamente era inimaginable para mí.

Mis hermanos también habían fortalecido el lazo que tenían entre ellos, ambos consolándose el uno al otro durante el tiempo que nuestro padre estuvo enfermo.

Y finalmente yo que aunque sabía que me amaban, no me podía sentir excluida. Como sino fuera completamente de la familia, pero yo seguía sonriendo ocultando mis sentimientos, no podía ser egoísta y preocupar a mí familia.

El tiempo siguió pasando y a mí padre le dieron finalmente el alta, permitiéndole volver a casa.

Unos meses después entre en el colegio y allí encontré a mis primeras amigas. Sin embargo aún logrando haciendo amistad con esas dos chicas, no podía quitar por completo la soledad de mi interior.

Y entonces seguí sonriendo.

Solo años después cuando encontré una niña de ojos de color carmesí llenos de amabilidad y al mismo tiempo de una gran tristeza mi soledad desapareció por completo.

**Fin**

Bueno al fin he acabado esta pequeña historia y que espero que os haya gustado a todos. Se me ocurrió mientras releía el manga de la película de Nanoha.

Agradecería que comentarais que tal me salió esta historia, ya que es mi primera redactada en primera persona, así que espero reviews vuestros con vuestras opiniones para saber en que tengo que mejorar y por supuesto si os a gustado como lo he hecho.^^


End file.
